


Flow Sweetly, Hang Heavy

by bubbleguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleguchi/pseuds/bubbleguchi
Summary: The ring is in his pocket, just as it has been for the last eight months as he’s waited for the perfect opportunity to present it. After all, Kei is a planner; he is meticulous and attentive and he likes things to go all according to well-thought-out plan. Which is maybe why the universe has seen it fit to foil every plan he’s made.-x-A proposal one-shot.(Title from 'Hysteric' by Yeah Yeah Yeahs)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Flow Sweetly, Hang Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> this is an entirely self-indulgent drabble based on my own engagement that happened literally 2 days ago hfdjksla;ds  
> if it's cheesy or ooc, i simply Do Not Care~  
> unbetaed because i literally just wrote it lmao, enjoy!! xoxo

It’s a Thursday, one much like any other. There’s nothing all too special about this Thursday, really. Kei sits on one end of the sofa, Tadashi on the other, just as they do most nights, Tadashi’s legs outstretched so that his feet rest on Kei’s lap. It’s comfortable, the room warm and heavy with the scent of the lilies that Kei had bought Tadashi for Valentine’s day only the weekend just passed. The only thing remotely remarkable about this Thursday is that it’s Kei and Tadashi’s anniversary.

Of course, they hadn’t ignored the significance of the day. There had been breakfast in bed and exchanged “happy anniversary!”s. And it’s been as perfect as any life event can be when it happens on a Thursday and you’ve both had to work all day. But Kei’s fingers itch, much as they have for a while now, with the one thing he still hasn’t done.

The ring is in his pocket, just as it has been for the last eight months as he’s waited for the perfect opportunity to present it. After all, Kei is a planner; he is meticulous and attentive and he likes things to go all according to well-thought-out plan. Which is maybe why the universe has seen it fit to foil every plan he’s made.

And it’s been hell, quite frankly. Kei has known for a long time that this is what he wants. Long before the ring even arrived he had been planning this moment, dreaming of how to make it as perfect as he knows Tadashi deserves. But life is not perfect, so here they sit, almost a year later, the ring burning a hole in Kei’s pocket.

From the corner of his eye, he glances across the couch at Tadashi. Brown eyes are focused on the TV, almost glazed over as Tadashi absently nibbles on the end of a Pocky stick. His bangs are pinned back from his face with the barrettes that Kei gave him for his birthday, and his cheeks are flushed red from the space heater that glows in the corner of their living room. Kei looks down into his lap at feet wrapped in fluffy socks, eyes trailing up legs clad in threadbare joggers. As Kei’s eyes find Tadashi’s flushed face once more, he decides. It’s time.

“Tadashi?”

“Mhm?” Tadashi mumbles back, eyes still on the TV as he chews.

“You know how it’s our anniversary?” Kei fights to keep his voice even despite the pounding in his chest.

Tadashi’s eyes leave the TV finally to glance quizzically at Kei. “Yeah?”

“And how we’ve been together for a while now?” He hopes that Tadashi can’t hear the slight quiver of his voice.

“We have,” Tadashi agrees with a slow nod, his full attention now on Kei. There’s concern in his eyes, as if he’s worried that Kei is having some sort of meltdown or moment of temporary amnesia. Perhaps Kei isn’t acting as naturally as intended, but he’s here now.

“Well, I was wondering,” he starts, pulling the small box from his pocket and opening it to present the ring, “if you’d like to marry me?”

Silence comes to rest in the warmth of the small room, Tadashi’s eyes wide as he stares at the ring. Kei had never had any doubts before that Tadashi would say yes, but in these few moments of still quiet he’s starting to wonder if he should have. But then Tadashi reaches forward with trembling hands, clumsily plucking the ring from the box and pushing it onto his left ring finger. It fits, Kei notes proudly. Tadashi stares at it for a second before his eyes lift again to meet Kei’s.

“Yeah,” he says simply, and Kei barely has time to smile before Tadashi is diving at him, pressing a kiss to the first piece of skin he can reach as he grips at Kei’s face.

Kei laughs as Tadashi’s lips touch just under his eye, knocking his glasses. It’s uncomfortable but it doesn’t matter, not one bit. Tadashi’s eyes are wet as he pulls back, gaze intense on Kei as he softens his hold on Kei’s cheeks.

“Are you sure?” he asks quietly, voice shaky, and Kei melts.

“Of course I’m sure, Tadashi,” he smiles. But that doesn’t even begin to explain how he feels. He’s never been more sure of anything in his life. Nothing has ever felt so right, so like this is what he was always meant to do. And while he doesn’t say any of this, he’s ready to show it. Every single day, for the rest of their lives, he’s ready to show Tadashi just how sure he is.

Tadashi squeezes Kei’s face, and Kei watches through crooked glasses as a grin spreads across his face, so wide and bright and everything that Kei loves.

“You love meeeeee!” Tadashi giggles, a silly sing-song that has Kei sighing out an exasperated laugh. “You wanna spend your life with meeeeee!”

“I thought that much was obvious,” Kei laughs back, voice coming out muffled thanks to Tadashi’s hands still squishing his cheeks.

“Yeah but now it’s  _ super  _ obvious,” Tadashi beams, all smug and childish in a way that makes Kei roll his eyes, impossibly fond of his now-fiancé. He did sign up for this, he supposes.

Neither of them can stop smiling, their TV program forgotten as Tadashi admires his ring and Kei admires Tadashi. Sure, things may not have gone to plan, but everything about this moment is absolutely perfect. This is yet another bar on their timeline, the start of another chapter in their forever-intertwined story, and Kei just can’t wait for the rest. He knows that with Tadashi, he’s always going to have his happy ending.


End file.
